Mentés átvitele
A Mass Effect sorozatot triológiának tervezték, így lehetővé teszi, hogy a játékos importálja a karakterét bármelyik befejezett játékból a következőbe. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Shepard parancsnok tetteivel megváltoztathatja a cselekményt a Mass Effect 2-ben, aminek hatása lesz a Mass Effect 3-ban is. Mass Effect → Mass Effect 2 Technika Ahhoz, hogy importálni tudj mentést az Xbox 360-on, azon a merevlemezen kell játszanod, ahol a mentést készítetted, mert nem lehet a fájlt átküldeni az Xbox 360 fájlmenedzsment eszközeivel (bár lehetséges, ha az egész merevlemez tartalmát átmásolod). De mivel lehetséges rendszeres mentési fájlokat átküldeni az Xbox 360-as fájlmenedzsment eszközeivel a játékos azt is csinálhatja, hogy átküldi az automentés fájlt a végső csata előtt és végigviszi újra a másik konzolon, hogy átküldhesse a befejezett mentést. Ezt ismételni kell minden végigjátszásnál ha a játékos importálni szeretne. Alternatív megoldás hogy a Mass Effect 2-t a régi Xbox-on futtatod, hogy importálhasd a karaktert, majd mentsd el a játékot és vidd át az így kapott mentést az új Xbox-ra. Azoknál az Xbox 360-as egységeknél melyeknek nincs merevlemezük, mint például az Arcade egység: Mass Effect mentés importálása működik az összes Xbox 360 SKU-val. A mentések átvihetők az új Xbox 360-asokra az utolsó automentéssel a játék végén. Szóval ha importálni szeretnél mentéseket az új Xbox 360-asra: működik, de újra kell játszanod a játék végét, hogy újra elkészüljön a végső automentés. Csak ekkor tudja a Mass Effect import segédprogram érzékelni azt a végső mentést. A végső automentés láthatatlan és nem mutatja egyik egység sem. Az Arcade egységnél a végső automentés a beépített flash meghajtóra íródik. A PC-s verzióban a játékosok a Mass Effect konfigurációs eszközt használhatják hogy kiválasszák a .MassEffectSave fájlt amit importálni akarnak. Ezek a fájlok könnyen áthelyezhetők a számítógépek között, akár eredeti, akár kalózverzió a gépen található, sőt, még az internetről letöltötteket is, ha a játékos mást szeretne cselekedni az eredeti játékban, de nem szeretné újrajátszatni az egészet. Ez az oldal Masseffectsaves.com hasznos forrás ehhez. A másik módja a mentési fájl változóinak megváltoztatásához a Gibbed's Mass Effect 2 Mentésszerkesztő. Ezzel a szerkesztővel lehetőséged van megváltoztatni a változókat és ellenőrizni a Mass Effect 2 mentési fájlban, ami a Mass Effect mentési fájl adatait tartalmazza (ha importáltál egyet). Használati utasításokat ehhez az eszközhöz itt találsz. Ha a játékos többször végigjátszotta a Mass Effectet ugyanazzal a Shepard-el, mentéssel, újratöltéssel esetleg plusz új játék indításával, minden "győzelem" külön Shepard, amit a játékos importálhat a Mass Effect 2-be. A játékosnak nem kell aggódnia, hogy ezek felülírják egymást, de érdemes átnézni az összes döntését és adatát hogy biztosan a megfelelő fájlt választhassa. Karakterátvitel Karakterstatisztika és Szint A tetemes játékmenet változás miatt a karakter szintje és képességei nem átültethető a Mass Effect 2-be. Ez a játékon belül tisztázódik a Lázár Projekt eredményeként. Azonban a játék felismeri a karaktered szintjét és erkölcsét és átveszi több módon az új rendszerbe. Minél magasabb szintű az importált karakter, annál nagyobb bónuszt kap. *A karakter Példakép/Renegát pontjainak megoszlása (egyenként 190, amely(ek)nek aránya magasabb 50%-nál fullMass Effect2 Meggyőzés Útmutató) átadódnak. *Egy 1 és 49 közötti szintű karakter 1,000 XP-t ad (a karakter 2. szinten kezd) 20,000 kredit, és 2,500 minden nyersanyagból. *Egy 50 és 59 közötti szintű karakter 2,000 XP-t ad (a karakter 3. szinten kezd) 30,000 kredit, és 5,000 minden nyersanyagból. *Egy 60-as szintű karakter 4,000 XP-t ad (a karakter 5. szinten kezd) 50,000 kredit, és 10,000 minden nyersanyagból. *A "Gazdag" eredmény megszerzése a Mas Effect-ben további 100,000 kreditet ad. *Az import bónuszok hozzáadódnak a Mass Effect 2 teljesítéséért járó bónuszokhoz (200,000 kredit és 50,000 minden nyersanyagból). Karakter Személyes Tulajdonságai Shepard keresztneve, neme, háttere (Telepes, Földi születésű vagy Űrhajós) és karrierjének története (Magányos Túlélő, Háborús Hős vagy Könyörtelen) nem változatható. A játékos azonban megváltoztathatja a karaktere osztályát és megjelenését. Érdemes megjegyezni, hogy ha a játékos úgy dönt változtat az utóbbin, akkor az elejéről kell kezdenie karakterének újratervezését, nem lehet csak bizonyos testrészt (haj, orr stb.) megváltoztatni. Románc Shepard románca átkerül a Mass Effect-ből a Mass Effect 2-be, egy fotó lesz látható a személyről Shepard asztalán a kapitányi szálláson és egy kicsit más jelenet lesz, ha újra találkoznak. Azonban nincs lehetőség semmilyen romantikus eseményre, mivel nem tagja a legénységnek. Ennek ellenére Shepard még kapcsolatban lehet ezzel a személlyel. Shepard további kapcsolatba is kerülhet valakivel a Mass Effect 2-ből, de ez a Mass Effect-es kapcsolatára következményekkel járhat a Mass Effect 3-ban. Meg kell jegyezni, hogy a Mass Effect románcok az emberi csapattagokkal beteljesülés nélkül vagy ha egyértelműen elutasította a játékos a kérést, átvihetők. Csupán egyetlen potenciális szerelemes beszélgetés elég a románc beindításához, ha a Példakép opciót választjuk. Egyes esetekben egy erőteljes renegát opciós párbeszéd sem akadályozza meg románc keletkezését. Így ha a játékos nem szeretne románcba bonyolódni a Mass Effect 2-ben is, a karaktert Vermáron kell hagyni. Azonban ha a játékos végig akarja játszani a Mass Effect 2-t azzal a csapattárssal aki túlélte Vermárt, de el akarja kerülni a románcot akkor a játékosnak a megfelelő párbeszédet kell lefolytatnia, amely lehetetlenné teszi a románc mellékszálat a Horizon után. Lehetséges folytatni a románcot Liarával a Mass Effect 2 letölthető tartalmában; 'Az Árnybróker Rejtekhelye' ha a karakterednek románca volt vele az első részben. Jelentőseb határozatok *Kaidan Alenko vagy Ashley Williams megmentése a Vermári küldetés alatt. :A karakter, aki hátramaradt nem fog megjelenni a későbbi Mass Effect játékokban. Ez a végleges halála. *Wrex megölése a Vermár: Wrex és a génfaló vitánál. :Ha Wrex túléli, visszatér a Tuchanka bolygóra és egyesíti az összes krogant az Urdnot klán zászlaja alatt, hogy harcoljon a génfaló ellen és megerősítse a kroganokat. Ha Wrexet megölik,(vagy a játékos nem importál) akkor a tradicionálisabb Urdnot Wreav lesz az Urdnot klán vezetője, és kisebb változásokat hoz. *A Tanács sorsának eldöntése a Sovereignel vívott csata során és Captain Anderson vagy Donnel Udina kinevezése a Tanács élére. :Ha a tanács meg lett mentve és Anderson kapitány lett jelölve Emberi tanácstagnak akkor Shepard visszakaphatja Spectre státuszát. Mindegyik másik lehetőség azt fogja eredményezni, hogy a Tanács nem hallgatja meg, de Shepard akkor is visszakaphatja Spectre státuszát, ha Andersont választották tanácstagnak (akkor is, ha az eredeti Tanács meghalt), vagy ha a Tanács meg lett mentve (de Udina lett az emberi Tanácstag). Ha a Tanács nem lett megmentve, az űrlények akikkel a játékos találkozik a Citadel-en mérgesek lesznek az emberiségre, továbbá Avina fasiszta lesz, és állandóan emlékeztetni fogja Shepardot, hogy már küldtek vizsgálatokat a C-Sechez, és adja meg magát, ha jönnek majd letatróztatni. : A döntés, hogy Anderson vagy Udina kerüljön a Tanácsba, nincs benne a mentett fájlban, ezért, miután importáltad a karaktert a Mass Effectből, el kell mondanod Mirandának azután, hogy megmenekültetek a Cerberus létesítményből, hogy melyiküket választottad. Ez azért van mivel a mentés azután jön létre, hogy legyőzted Sovereign-t, de a azelőtt, hogy döntenél az tanácstag személyét illetően. :If the Council was saved in Mass Effect, the following text is displayed after the first cutscene showing a conversation between The Illusive Man and Miranda Lawson: :If the Councilors are killed in Mass Effect, and replaced by a multi-racial group led by the humans, the following text is displayed: :If the Councilors are killed in Mass Effect, and replaced by an all-human Council, the following text is displayed: Other Plot Decisions *Fist on the Citadel :If Fist is spared, Shepard encounters him at Afterlife, where Fist angrily admonishes Shepard for ruining his life and making the effort of harassing him across the galaxy despite him being a small time criminal. *Colonists and Shiala on Feros :If sufficient numbers of colonists survived (or if Shepard persuaded Ethan Jeong to commit ExoGeni resources toward rebuilding the colony,) Shepard encounters a representative of the colonists on Illium who need help extricating themselves from a medical contract. If Shiala was spared, she is the representative. (Note: Even if the Thorian enslaved colonists are killed but Shiala is spared, Shiala still references Shepard saving them.) *Rachni Queen on Noveria :If the Rachni Queen is set free, she will send a message through an asari on the planet Illium conveying her gratitude, with further dialogue ensuing. There is a news report of small scout ships seemingly rachni in design that, when approached, quickly retreat. If the Rachni Queen is killed, Galactic News will instead report of data recovered from Peak 15 linking to cloning of rachni, but no rachni found. *Gianna Parasini on Noveria :If Shepard aided Gianna, she is found on Illium where she again requests help, and will buy Shepard the promised beer. If a male Shepard aids her, she will additionally give him a kiss. This quest also appears in Mass Effect 2 without an imported save file, or on an imported save file where you got what you needed via another method that does not involve Gianna, but male Shepard will not be able to receive a kiss. *Encouraging Garrus to be more renegade or paragon :If Paragon, Garrus will have attempted to join C-Sec but lament that he could do little good there in the chaotic aftermath of the attack on the Citadel; during his loyalty mission, if Shepard questions his plan he will say that killing Sidonis is something he must do. If Renegade, Garrus will have trained to become a Spectre but will claim that it never worked out; during his loyalty mission, if Shepard questions the plan Garrus will be confused. *Helping Tali with her personal pilgrimage quest :When first encountering her on Freedom's Progress, mentioning the gift of the geth data can serve to prove Shepard's identity. This will also change the dialogue at the end of the encounter if that particular dialogue choice is selected. *Rana Thanoptis on Virmire :If Rana is spared, Shepard encounters her during Grunt's recruitment mission on Korlus while seeking Okeer. *Captain Kirrahe on Virmire : A dialogue option will open during which Mordin Solus will reference Kirrahe's "Hold the Line" speech during ship conversation if a Mass Effect save is imported. The dialogue will change slightly depending on whether or not Kirrahe survived the mission. Assignment Decisions These result merely in e-mail to private terminal or news reports unless noted otherwise. *Shepard's resolution of the pre-service history quest: **Spacer -- Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things **Earthborn -- Citadel: Old Friends **Colonist -- Citadel: I Remember Me *Shepard's choice to aid Sha'ira in Citadel: Asari Consort. *Shepard's choice to aid Samesh Bhatia in Citadel: Homecoming. :If the body was released to Samesh, Shepard receives an e-mail from Samesh thanking Shepard for the help. There will also be a news story indicating that the Alliance is having difficulty in meeting recruiting quotas due to fears of 'superior' geth technology. *Shepard's treatment of Conrad Verner in Citadel: The Fan :Shepard will run into him on Illium, but the interactions are identical regardless of prior treatment. This is due to a glitch in the first Mass Effect which activates both the "Charmed" and "Intimidated" flags, but forces the "Intimidated" option as the default. *Shepard's choice to aid Emily Wong in Citadel: Reporter's Request. *Shepard's choice to aid Chorban in Citadel: Scan the Keepers. : Chorban sends an e-mail about his scientific findings about the keepers; the text of the e-mail will vary depending on the number of keepers Shepard scanned in Mass Effect. *Shepard's choices while being interviewed by reporter Khalisah Al-Jilani in Citadel: The Fourth Estate. :This quest occurs in Mass Effect 2 regardless of whether or not you completed it in Mass Effect. There is slightly different dialogue based on how Shepard interacted with the reporter in Mass Effect. *Shepard's choice to help Dr. Chloe Michel in Citadel: Doctor Michel. :If the assignment was completed in Mass Effect, an email will be received in Mass Effect 2, in which Dr. Michel says that she is happy that Shepard is alive and hopes the Commander can visit her on the Citadel. *Shepard's advice to Rebekah Petrovsky regarding her baby in Citadel: Family Matter. :Their conversation can be overheard in one of the shops on the Citadel, which differs depending on Shepard's advice. This conversation occurs in Mass Effect 2 without an imported save file. *Shepard's interaction with Helena Blake in UNC: Hostile Takeover. :If Blake survived in Mass Effect, Shepard will run into her at Afterlife on Omega. The dialogue will vary depending on how Shepard resolved the mission. *Shepard's interaction with Corporal Toombs in UNC: Dead Scientists. *While Shepard's actions in UNC: Geth Incursions have no effect on Mass Effect 2, hacking geth data files during the mission is necessary to trigger Tali's personal quest, which does have an effect on Mass Effect 2. *If the entire string of Cerberus quests (UNC: Missing Marines→UNC: Cerberus→UNC: Hades' Dogs) are completed, you can talk with Miranda about these activities, and will hear news reports about an investigation, which can involve additional testimony from UNC: Dead Scientists depending on how or whether you completed that assignment. Finishing every assignment will cause Garrus to question Shepard's choice to work with Cerberus, reminding Shepard about the experiments they had done. *Shepard's decision in UNC: Hostage. *Shepard's completion of UNC: Rogue VI. :This allows for additional dialogue options with EDI and Miranda regarding AIs. *A news report will reference the events on UNC: Besieged Base, but due to a bug in the first game, the file is flagged as stating that the Sirta Foundation never recovered from the attack and will likely be shutting down. *Shepard's decision to aid Nassana Dantius in UNC: Asari Diplomacy. :Nassana will recognize Shepard, and comment on the irony that Shepard has been "sent to kill her", referencing her sister's murder. *Shepard's choices in Bring Down the Sky (DLC). : There will be different news reports depending on whether or not Shepard let Balak go to save the hostages. If Bring Down the Sky was not played, the news story indicates that the hostages died. Mass Effect 2 → Mass Effect 2 (Existing Characters, New Characters) After completing the game a single time (regardless of importing a Mass Effect character) all new Mass Effect 2 characters receive the following, and existing Mass Effect 2 characters that are imported from a save file get to keep their weapons and armor on top of these bonuses. * +25% Bonus Experience - Able to reach level 30 with a new character in a single playthrough. * +200,000 Credits * +50,000 Iridium * +50,000 Palladium * +50,000 Platinum * +50,000 Element Zero - Will not have to scan for element zero at all. * +500 Fuel and +30 Probes - Existing Mass Effect 2 characters can carry over extra fuel and probes if the save file possesses the Extended Fuel Cells and Modular Probe Bay upgrades and both are fully stocked. The Normandy SR-2 will possess 1500/1000 fuel, and 60/30 probes following the Freedom's Progress Mission. Mass Effect 2 → Mass Effect 3 Few details are currently available as to which decisions will have a direct impact on Mass Effect 3. Currently, it is known that Mass Effect 3 will not accept save files where Shepard has died during Mass Effect 2's suicide mission, and that all other character deaths during the suicide mission are permanent. In addition, cheating on your Mass Effect love interest in Mass Effect 2 will have consequences in Mass Effect 3. BioWare has explained that there are about 1000 variables in Mass Effect 3 which will change, depending on the choices one made in Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2.http://www.joystiq.com/2010/06/15/interview-bioware-casey-hudson-on-the-making-of-mass-effect-2/ References Kategória:Mass Effect Kategória:Mass Effect 2 Kategória:Mass Effect 3 Kategória:Játékmenet